Castle's New Year Surprise
by midnightread
Summary: Castle has a New Years party


**This is my first fic so I hope you like it.  
>The idea came to me while I was trying to revise for January exams which made revising difficult so I decided to write it down and get it over with.<strong>

**Once again, I hope you like it and please review.**

**Unfortunatly I don't own Castle or it's character, no matter how much I love it**

Castle always had a party on New Year's Eve and this year was no different, but this year was different. This year he had invited his friends from the 12th, extending the invitation a week before hand. Espo and Ryan had said yes as soon as Castle finished speaking and when he had gone down to the morgue to ask Lanie she had thought for a second before agreeing.

But when he had asked Beckett, the one person he wanted to be there, she had said she needed time to think about it, which, if he was honest, had made him upset, but he hadn't let it show until he'd got back to the loft that night. Alexis had of course picked up on it as soon as he had walked through the door and had told him she was obviously going to say yes, she just needed to think it over and not appear too eager to say that she would love to.

Alexis had, of course, been right. The next day Beckett had simply said, in a voice that didn't betray anything about how hard she had been thinking about it last night, "Castle, I'll come to your party." Castle face lit up but Beckett decided to ignore it, although Ryan and Espo didn't miss it and they gave each other a loaded look that said the party was going to be interesting.

That week was quite, a few easy to solve murders, mainly people not being able to sit through another meal or Christmas movie with annoying family. By the time the end of the week came, Ryan, Espo and Lanie where looking forward to the party, while Beckett was doing her best to ignore it and was acting like she really didn't want to go and was being forced to.

New Year's Eve saw Castle at his loft, letting in the caterers and sorting putting all the alcohol on one kitchen and the soft drinks on another. Alexis had friends coming and Castle wanted to make sure they didn't drink too much, although he knew them all and he knew they weren't going to do anything stupid.

Eight o'clock came and saw the arrival of Alexis' friends and some of his mothers' acting friends and colleges but no one from the 12th. As Castle looked toward the open door he hoped that there hadn't been a body drop that the detectives would have to deal with. As soon as the thought had left his head he saw Ryan come to the door, arm in arm with his fiancée Jenny, both laughing at something. Behind them Castle saw Espo, and from the smile on his face Castle knew it was him who had made them laugh.

Castle went to greet them, directing them to the study where they could dump their coats on the sofa with everyone else's. Castle stepped into the hall and looked toward the lift but not seeing anyone else coming walked back into the loft. Espo saw his look of dejection when he came back in and came over and said, "She's coming Castle, she said she would so she will."  
>Castle gave him and week smile. Then hearing the left ping his head whipped around and a smile grew on his face, Beckett was leaving the lift, Lanie walking beside her.<br>Castle at her and got a small smile back. When the girls reached the door Castle waved them in and pointed them to the study. After taking a minute to control the grin that was covering his face, his mind doing a little dance, celebrating the fact she had come.

The night passed in a blur. Castle passing out drinks, not drinking too much himself but enough the feel pleasantly buzzed, and dancing with everyone, even Lanie, Espo and Ryan. The only person he didn't dance with was the one person he wanted to, Kate Beckett. She remained stubbornly out of his reach and the one time he asked her she just glared at him, not wanting him to know that she wanted nothing more than for him to sweep her off her feet, but not saying anything.

When midnight finally arrived Castle and his guests all looked out of the windows and watched the fireworks going off around the city. When the clock on the mantel piece struck 12 a cry of "Happy New Year" rang out in the loft. Around Castle people were kissing each other, the first kiss of a New Year. Ryan was kissing Jenny and Espo was even kissing and rather tipsy Lanie and she wasn't fighting him off. Castle felt a tap someone tap on his shoulder and when he turned he saw a smiling Kate Beckett. He smiled back at her and then said, in a voice that was loud enough to be heard over all the talk, "Looks like and Lanie and Espo have made up." As he spoke he gestured over to where Lanie and Espo were still locked in their kiss. Beckett giggled, "Told you they wanted to be together but wouldn't admit it, all it took was a few drinks and a New Year for them to see it."

Castle mumbled reply, Beckett not able to hear his voice but when she looked over at him, he was watching her, not Lanie and Espo, and there was a look in his eye, a look of longing. Beckett looked away but Castle gently put his hand under her chin and turned her back to face him. Castle did what Castle did best and invaded her personal space. Beckett looked into his eyes and he said in a quiet voice said, "Don't hate me for this." Before she could say anything Castle touched his lips softly to hers then pulled back.

Around them people had noticed the exchange, Espo, Lanie and Ryan looking between the boss and Castle in shock, waiting to see if they were going to have to investigate the murder of famous author Richard Castle.

Beckett had a look of shock on her face as she raised her fingers to her now tingling lips. She couldn't believe Castle had done that, and what surprised her even more was that she'd liked it and she wanted more. Before she could talk herself out of it she reached out and took hold of Castle's shirt and pulled her towards him, into a kiss that was full of all the unsaid love and affection between them.

**There you go, my first fic. Hope you liked it and I hope you all have a Happy New Year to you all.**


End file.
